Beautiful And Scarred
by xxKitsune
Summary: I just held my siblings closer to me, as they tightened their grips on me. "It's gonna be okay soon...". I wished so much to believe that myself. PREQUEL TO NEW STORY: The Past Haunts Our Hearts. RATED FOR ABUSE AND LANGUAGE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _SCREW X-BOX, I PLAY OLD-SCHOOL NINTENDO?! DODODODO...I MUST BE EMO!_

*AHEM!* Um..Yeah..sorry 'bout that? ^^'''

Yes, I know...I SUCK! DX But seriously, I've got so many great ideas in my head and NOW, AFTER 2-3 MONTHS I finally get to write again .___.'  
Yeah, you remember that OMAKE I wrote? Worse shit ever in BaS! O__o'' *Having a angst-moment*

So, since my good friends started to yell at me to motivate my very lazy ass I got to write this X3  
I really hope you guys will enjoy this alot more than you did before

_OMFG, I GOT MY HITAI-ATEEEEEE~!_

Oh yeah...It's told from Temaris Point Of View, yosh! *Singing really loud*

* * *

It's a mystery how you find yourself in your own Hell.

Sitting inside a cold room, being locked up in the darkness with no one to call out for help to. A headache so strong, you feel like pounding on it until it goes away or eases down. Having your knees so close against your chest, feeling like your about to burst.

The feeling of rejection. The feeling of disappointment. The feeling of being sick and just weak. Utterly and completely weak.

And the absolute strong feeling of hatred toward that one man.

My "_father_". Ugh, I hate that word!

For 4 years now, this man has been a constant pain in the neck. Keeps ordering around and yelling at us.

Our neightbors wonders too why we keep taking it all in and not doing anything about it. Well, the reason is simple.

Every day, a new bruise would land on my non-perfect skin. A new wound would bleed down my body. And why? Well, because I try to talk to him. And every night, I would be in my room with my little brother and older brother with me while that man is out drinking his ass off. Like I am now.

I looked down to my youngest brother, Gaara, who had his head on my lap sleeping peacefully. I wonder how he could be at peace so quickly. I combed his blood-red hair softly. It was such a shame. He was the youngest in our family, 15 and he gets ordered around like he was a robot or soldier. And he has the same non-perfect skin like I have. Black and yellow bruises all over his arms and legs. I pressed down small tears that were forming, as my eyes were looking at his scar on his forehead, formed as the Kanji that says 'Love'.

I looked up at my other brother, Kankuro, who had his head on mine half sleeping, half awake. Among the three of us, Kankuro had it worse than ever. Being picked at by 'him' was eating him up inside. He had cut marks on his arms and wrists, some of them still fresh and others left a scar. Many of them were 'his' doing. Other cuts were Kankuros own doing. Being 19, the elder sibling, was a hard responsibility. He wasn't very glad for the idea of having Gaara or myself away where he couldn't make sure we were save. He was like a bodyguard, when he was the one that needed the protection too.

Kankuro looked down at me a little curious. There was something about his glance. It pierced through me.

It was raw pain in his eyes.

"We have to end this..." I stated in a whisper, still combing through Gaaras hair. I felt Kankuro nod slightly and then grunt in agreement. "And I know how..." I closed my eyes tight for a moment and looked up at Kankuro. His intense stare at me told me he has some wacky idea, that might work.

"What if..." his deep voice rang out however it broke slightly as he continued, "after the funeral, tomorrow... When we come home...We smack him down and then run off screaming like gorillas?"

I had to snicker at that. He always has a way to make me smile or laugh. But he caught on something. Since our only relative, except our father, got murdered by him since he caught on to the abuse he put us through, is being buried tomorrow we had to make our move then.

I felt a light shift of weight on my bed. My eyes fell down on Gaara, who looked up at me with a confused look. I couldn't blame him. I had no idea how to plan this.

"What's going on..?" Gaaras small, light voice was heard. I looked at Kankuro and back down at Gaara.

"We're going to end this tomorrow..." I sounded determined and strong with my non-girl voice, which was deep and rough, but inside I was shivering as a wet cat, who's out in the rain.

Gaara woke up fully by that remark. He sat up slowly, wincing as he hit a small spot on his back. He looked up at Kankuro, who just stares at him and gave a small grunt in agreement, again. As Gaara saw Kankuro's intense stare, he eased down and lied back down with his head on my lap.

"We have to" we muttered at once. Kankuro looked out the window probably thinking the whole idea through.

Gaara looked up at me, curious and a little eased down. I had to smile a little at that. At some points, Gaara was so innocent. So pure. And his soul doesn't belong in Hell. To just get away from this personal Hell...That would be a dream. An impossible dream. But I have to make it true for my brothers health. And my own sanity.

I'm Sabaku No Temari and I plan on killing my father at my uncles funeral.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

**Okay ehm...  
I felt like writing...again... XD**

**As I sit here in my room, my mom fussing about me I um...feel creative XD And I wanna write a new chapter, cause...well...I only got one review but screw that, some people subscribed and fave'd and THANK YOU SO MUCH T~T**

**Oh yeah...My mom made a french braid in my hair...Yay...XD**

**You see, as I go through my ideas for Beautiful And Scarred ideas for future chapters, I just feel like writing all the time, but I just can't, you know, 'cause school is starting soon in my country and um... I need to buy new shit and stuff for a new year. And I'm trying to fit in 3-4 new chapters for this story before I start.**

**Oh and my baby cousins going to stay at our place for a while, so I might not upload today or tomorrow**

**So um...Lets start where I left you, desho ne~? :D**

**~ I will try my best to make this really good and make you review 'cause it FEEDS my soul! ^^ (Besides Yaoi...Yummy...yaoi...)**

* * *

It was around 2 am and we were still sitting in my bed, discussing.

Our "father" had arrived home an hour ago, passing out immediately on the couch as his face smashed down on the pillow. Not that I care or my brothers do.

Kankuro was currently biting on a pencil with a notebook in his lap. He had decided to write down what little we had pictured how tomorrow's going to be. And we had pictured 'Right after every one leave and there's only us left...SMACK, we punch him, take Gaara's old baseball bat and beat the shit out of him, then run off screaming like gorillas!" Okay, Kankuro came with the last part. I snickered to myself.

Gaara had shifted from my lap to sit straight up or lie down on his back next to me. He didn't say much, just look out of the window with a blank stare. I was kind of getting worried. He didn't say anything. Just look out of the window. But what he said before sitting up straight, looking at me shocked me deeply.

"I don't think neither Kankuro or myself can do this..." I looked at Gaara, confused. His eyes was slight cold, but scared and blank. I looked down at my hands, which had curled up to fists.

"To be honest, I want to go down there and beat him until he drops dead..." I hissed out and tighten my fists.

"That aside, Temari..." Kankuro muttered low, still looking at the notebook. "You shouldn't either. Remember the last time you tried to talk to him? The result of that is where we are going tomorrow" I knew where he was getting at. Uncle Yashamarus funeral tomorrow...

I let my mind wander for a while.

I thought about where we should head at when we are done here. Maybe Ame down East or up North in Iwa... Nah, too wet and rocky.

Though we had been there before, we could camp there for a while.

I stopped letting my mind fly too much around, as Kankuro nudged me with the pencil. "Imouto-baka, stay with us and don't fly to Lala-Land again!" He muttered, a small grin on his face.

"I can drift off to Lala-Land, If I wan't to!" I said stubborn and crossed my arms, pouting slightly. I groaned slightly when both Gaara and Kankuro looked at me as if I was from another planet.

I took the notebook away from Kankuro, finding a pen. I started scribbling down furiously before giving it back to Kankuro, Gaara sneaking over his shoulder to look.

"But, Sis..-!" I cut Kankuro's almost cry off. I stared at him, my stare as piercing as a knife. He flinched slightly, as did Gaara who looked down at the book.

"I'm going to do it and you're not doing anything about it" I said, firm and determined. But that was quickly shoved aside, as my voice did crack.

Gaaralooked at me, as if I was insane. I had to admit, I was close at that point too. I guess when you're locked up in your house and beaten up by your father, you get kind of...wacko.

"So...You want us to go early with the others. While you stay behind with him" He spat as if he had venom in his mouth. I nodded, not trusting my voice. "And then..?"

"Then I plan on asking him a simple question. When he's about to answer, he'll have a little surprise" I said nothing more. There was nothing else to be said in the matter. My mind was made up. If any of them tried to get me off that idea, I would probably break down.

"...It might work..." My head snapped to Kankuro. I must be getting insane already.

"What..?"

"It might work. He doesn't trust myself or Gaara very much and we can see that you stick to your decision. We can't do anything about it, huh?"

I just looked at them. I couldn't believe my ears. But I just smiled, grateful that they would let me do this.

And before I realised it, I had Gaara's head on my lap, myself leaning up against Kankuro, all three of us falling asleep tight and at peace, somehow...


	3. Chapter 3

**Beautiful and Scarred.**

**Summary:** Four years ago, Hell started for my brothers and I. My mother left a divorce paper on my fathers desk, leaving us. I finally got the biggest task in my life done...I killed my father. And now, our new life in Konoha is crumpling and so is my new love...ST

**Warnings:**Rated T for mentions of abuse, bad language and well, you'll see. X3 Oh and a gay couple! Yay!

**Authors note:**OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG! HI, PEOPLE! I'M BACK, BEATNIKS! I can't believe it! I'm actually continuing this!

I thought that this story sucked butt, until I actually read it through and… Surprisingly enough, ObsessiveDevill23 was right; this WAS my best fanfic ever. Thank you for making me realize that XD And I finally got myself to update this. Weeh! I hope I make this story better in the future and that people freaking review instead of alerting and subscribes, but whatever, LOVE YOU ALL. You feed my soul!

Now, moving on, shall we?

OH YEAH. I advise you to listen to a REALLY sad song before reading this XD

Review please!

* * *

_Black. Everything was just black. I moved around, trying to find the slightest light in this dark abyss. Unknown to where I am, I started to run._

_Nothing crossed me as I ran. Not a single light, not a thing._

_I got worried and scared, as these questions filled my mind._

_Am I dead?_

_Where are Kankurou and Gaara?_

_Where the Hell am I?!_

_Just then, the scenario turned violently white. I covered my eyes with my hands, not knowing what would happen. A minute passed, as I let my hands fall down to my sides. I gasped, surprised._

_An extremely beautiful woman stood before me in a white gown. Her sandy-blonde hair with a slight twist of brown was short, just above her shoulders, her eyes a pretty teal color and she had tan skin._

Somehow, she reminded me of someone.

_Someone I knew. But I couldn't recall ever meeting her._

_I frowned, as she walked closer to me, spreading her arms out as if she expected me to run into her arms. Just what the hell was going on?! I don't even know this woman and -_

_I stopped ranting in my head, as I realized who the woman was. My eyes went wide as I looked up at her face, everything hitting me like a building just crashed on top of me._

_"Mother…" I croaked out, my voice thick with tears. She smiled down at me with a gentle smile and locked her arms around me, pulling me close into a secure and warm embrace, I never wanted to end._

_I quickly threw my arms around her waist, as the tears streamed down my face and quiet, stiffened sobs shook my whole body._

_"Oh, mother, why did you have to leave us in this Hell-hole?!" She just looked down at me, stroking my hair and running a hand up and down my back in a soothing way. "Do you have any idea how much we've been through? How much we miss you?! Please, come back and take us with you!"_

_I looked up at her, the tears still running down my face. She just shook her head and dried away the tears, though it was a waste, since the tears kept running down my face. "What do you mean no..?"_

_"Temari-chan, you need to be strong and do this yourself". I tensed at the word-choice, but I was kind of relieved to hear her voice._

_"It's unfair…" I hung my head and gripped tighter onto her. I sounded like a spoiled brat, though I paid no mind to it. I looked up at her again._

_She smiled that gentle smile I used to love as a child and kissed my forehead, as she slowly disappeared._

_"Stay well, dear…"_

_My eyes widened further, as I tried to grip onto her, fearing to come back to reality. "No... Mother! Stay with me!"_

_But she was gone._

"TEMARI GODDAMN IT, WAKE UP!", Gaara yelled with a frantic tone, as I shot up shocked and annoyed. Great... It was all a dream.

I sighed, as I sat up. I looked at my younger brother, whose face was paler than usual with a newly formed bruise on his cheek and his eyes looked crazed, as if someone was haunting him. I grew worried immediately.

"What happened?" I frowned at the look, he was giving me.

"…He drugged you this morning, so you would be out cold for most of the day…"

My eyes almost popped out of my head. I swung my eyes over the bed and ran out of my room. "Where's Kankurou, Gaara?!", I demanded as I got near the stairs. But his small, though firm hand, grabbed mine as he held me back.

I looked at him with a furious look, but softened when I saw his eyes. "He's… Downstairs with Kankurou, isn't he..?" A curt nod told me everything I needed to know. I leaned up against the nearest wall and let myself drop to the floor.

Gaara sat down beside me and looked at me with a scared, but blank look. I felt scared too. But mostly for their sanity and how they would go on when all this is done.

I moaned low out in pain, as I shifted. Damn bruises hurt like a bitch.

I felt Gaara lay his head on my shoulder, as we sat quietly listening to the sounds of shattering glass, yells and screams and the sounds of slaps and kicks.

"Just a few more hours", I whispered assuringly to Gaara, who nodded and breathed deeply in and out. "just a few more hours and we'll be free, my little brother.."

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING! Please give feedback!


End file.
